


Short story chapter 513

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [18]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapter 513, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Short story chapter 513

\- I let your empire take away the most important people in my life, but don’t touch my rank - said a woman behind Eileen.

 

Eileen turned and the three ladies looked at that woman, who looked exactly like Levy with long hair.

 

\- Who are you? - asked Eileen.

\- Elementia, the dragon queen since the beggining of the world.

\- That’s impossible. Acnologia killed you.

\- He was protecting me. He’s one of my most important ones. My Slayer. The only Slayer I trained. And your empire took him away from me.

\- What’s he? Your boyfriend? - laughed Eileen.

\- It’s like a son for me. I hope you are prepared, Eileen Belserion.

\- Prepared? For what?

\- It’s been a long time since someone made me angry.

\- Wait… The dragon queen fighting? With that tiny and weak body?

\- Weak and tiny, that’s the appearance of my body. But that doesn’t mean I’m like that.

 

A huge magic pressure appeared in Elementia’s surroundings. She was proving to Eileen that she was the strongest dragon she could ever met. Eileen took a step backwars and made Elementia smile.

 

\- Scared Eileen? - asked Elementia -. That’s not all my magic, and I didn’t attack you.

\- You are a monster - said Eileen.

\- No, I’m the queen. Even Acnologia calls me like that.


End file.
